


Doodle

by tridecaphilia



Category: Dollhouse, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes up against Rossum, and Rossum wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the same personal challenge as the Inception/DW fic was--a crossover fic between Inception and another fandom in under 1000 words. I imagined Inception and the Rossum Corporation in the same universe and I could not unthink it, so fic happened.

The words felt cold and slimy in his mouth. No other role had affected him this way, but then, no other role, waking or sleeping, had demanded this of him. The man who had once been Cobb stared up at him from the machine, eyes filled with a trust his old frequent ally and occasional friend would never have dared show, not even to Arthur.

“Everything’s going to be all right,” Eames said. He made his voice as powerful as a former Marine’s should be, tinged with the Southern drawl of a Tennessee native. All, of course, fake. All necessary if he wanted to get Cobb out of here.

“Now that you’re here,” the newly rechristened Yankee responded obediently. He’d been through this three times in as many months since he’d gotten here, as Eames and Ariadne worked to get his handlers killed or discredited. It had taken three tried to get the Dollhouse to turn to Eames, or the ex-Marine they thought Eames was.

“Do you trust me?” Eames asked.

“With my life.” It was like a knife in the chest hearing those words come out of Cobb’s mouth. For the hundredth or thousandth time, Eames cursed himself for going along with a job against Rossum. If they hadn’t been so stupid, Cobb and Arthur wouldn’t have been targeted in the waking world and he and Ariadne wouldn’t have had to follow them into this hellhole to try to get them out.

His professional, ex-Marine façade handed over the script to Topher. “We done?” he asked.

The genus sociopath nodded, taking the paper and tossing it like a Frisbee toward the desk; it fluttered uselessly to the floor, not nearly strong enough to travel the distance. “From now on, Yankee will trust you no matter what imprint he’s given.”

The light on the chair went out, and the Active formerly known as Dominic Cobb sat up. “Shall I go now?” he asked.

Topher gestured to Eames to answer. Just one more scripted phrase his alias should be comfortable with. He forced the words out, forced himself to once more treat his old leader like a child, a programmed doll. “If you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Yankee Doodle", because of Cobb's doll name.


End file.
